


And All the Times We Could've Had

by Number42



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not my best but whatever, Short, Wedding, and then not, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number42/pseuds/Number42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All the Times We Could've Had

**Author's Note:**

> Written off a prompt that I shall put at the end as not to spoil. It's probably been done before but I need ideas so here this is. Not my best writing in the world, but I'm tired, shoved on by caffeine, and really should be doing homework right now, so I''m not paying to much attention to writing flow.  
> The title comes from a Chameleon Circuit song that's name escapes me at the moment.

  It was the most amazing day of Carlos’ life. And that was saying something. Carlos had experienced many amazing days during his time in Night Vale. Oddly, on one of these days he had almost died. But it was what came after that really counted.

   Still, none of these even came close to today. It was happening. It was finally happening. He was about to marry Cecil.

   It had been far easier than he expected. And in other ways far more difficult. No one questioned it here, naturally. He had grown up accepting the fact that he could never marry, and yet here not a single person mentioned anything against it. Even the Faceless Old Woman seemed happy for them, leaving them a bucket of dead crickets with a ‘Congrats’ note on the top. The area that had been difficult was the proposal. He’d been a nervous wreck, anxiety practically radiating off him. But he managed it. He had done it on air, at the end of Cecil’s show. Moments after, the phones exploded with calls from excited and congratulating listeners. Cecil had cried.

   Now, he stood at the altar, Cecil’s hand in his.

    It was almost time.

   They were almost there.

   The final vow was read.

   Carlos opened his mouth to say the words ‘I do’...

  
  


  Carlos opened his eyes.

  It was dark.

   The space beside him was empty.

  He sat up, clutching a pillow to his chest. Tears fell down his cheeks. He had had the dream again.

   It always seemed so real, so lifelike…

   Except Cecil had been gone for two years now.

   Two years ago tonight, Station Management had lost it.

   And tonight, as he had done since that one awful day, Carlos cried alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they're about to kiss, Person A wakes up in bed sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, Person B died years ago.


End file.
